


Realization and Thoughts

by EtherealCatLady



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealCatLady/pseuds/EtherealCatLady
Summary: Post-trespasserLavellan face the truth when Solas confess.





	Realization and Thoughts

Lavellan suddenly was alone, just a seconds ago Solas disappeared trough the Eluvian, he left again and this time, he goes leaving the truth and being a new threat to the world.

When her companions crossed the mirror, they found Lavellan alone, crying in front a dark mirror, holding a bright scar where she has her left arm. Cassandra leaned down tried to conform her friend, Lavellan get more and more confused about the news things she listens from Solas but especially she doesn’t want to fight or even understand the new threat Solas assumed to the world.

Lavellan tried to stand up but her legs didn’t respond, and she fell. Her friends help her to stand up to finally get out of there.

Back in Halamshiral, the inquisitor was thinking about Solas words, and she was ready to decide the destiny of the inquisition.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my first fic in english, maybe I had some mistakes in the grammar, please let me know.  
> :)


End file.
